The Oncology Center at The Children's Hospital has now completed two years work on a three year study titled "School Problems of Children with Malignant Neoplasma" directed by William Zwartjes, M.D.A retrospective portion of the study is aimed at documenting the wide range of school problems experienced by children with cancer, both during their period of therapy and after completion of same. The study is also looking at the various social factors which have an effect including the teachers' attitudes towards the disease and expectations of the child with cancer. This information is being collected by interview studies of patients, parents, siblings and school personnel, including teachers, counselors and school nurses. The information is being coded and evaluated by computer study. Simultaneously, an intervention study has been conducted with newly diagnosed patients and their families to demonstrate that active support from the medical staff decrease school problems related to cancer and its treatment. The intervention study is also showing value in the form of a prospective understanding of problems experienced by the child with cancer in school. Valuable information is being obtained concerning the school personnel's response to the child's illness and his return to school. The information derived from this prospective study will be compared with the data obtained through the retrospective study. It is anticipated that information derived from these two studies will be of significant value to the staffs of oncology centers in assisting pediatric oncology patients with their continued education.